Links? Linkets?
by Crystal114
Summary: What would happen if the Links found a girl version of their selves?
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Green, Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow meets a girl version of each other (No this isn't a GreenxOC or any of that stuff unless I get reviews saying they want it to be.)**

Another peaceful morning in the Link manner as they call it. Green is sleeping peacefully with the sun shinning on his face, Red sleeping with his stuffed animal bear, Blue sleeping with everything nice and neat just the way he likes it, Vio sleeping with no noise finally, and Shadow, his black curtains covering the window so that it is dark in the room, just the way he likes it.

The sun shined over Green's face which caused him to stir a bit, he opened his eyes to find a girl who look just like him wearing a green shirt, on top of him.

"WAH?" Green said after two minutes of staring.

"What?" She replied.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Green shouted, reaching for his sword.

Before he touched his sword, she quickly reached and grabbed it, as soon as she touched it, she turned into four.

"Whoa!" She yelled.

After all that noise the rest of the Links busted in Green's room really angry.

"Shut up with all this noise!" Blue shouted in anger.

"How about you shut up, you're the one coming in here screaming!" A girl wearing a blue shirt shouted back.

"Wha?"

"And who might you all be?" Vio asked.

"My name is Linket that's L-I-N-K-E-T." The girl wearing the green shirt said proudly.

"What? I'M LINKET HOW DARE YOU CLAIM THAT TITLE!" The girl wearing a blue shirt exclaimed.

"This looks familiar." Vio said smirking.

"Um, MY MOM GAVE ME THIS NAME!" The girl wearing green yelled back.

"Oh my...LOOK GREEN SHIRT, YOU'RE LIME!" Shadow yelled rubbing his head.

"What?" Lime started blankly.

"BLUE SHIRT, YOU'RE TEAL!" Shadow continued.

"Excuse me?" Teal said putting her hands on her hips the same time Blue did.

"Don't copy me." Blue said taking his hands off.

"RED SHIRT YOU'RE SCARLET! AND PURPLE SHIRT...LAVANDER!" Shadow folded his arms smiling.

"Who are you?" Lime said looking at the girl next to her.

"I am you...your shadow that is."

"OH MY NO LIME'S SHADOW YOU'RE...Phantom!"

"O...k" The girls said.

.

.

.

"Breakfast is served!" Red said putting out the plates with Scarlet helping him.

"Let's eat." Green said grabbing a fork.

"This bread is stale." Blue and Teal said at the same time.

"FINALLY someone agrees with me!" Blue said smiling.

"If it's stale then don't eat it." Lavender said.

"I don't need YOU to tell me that." Blue said poking his bread.

"If it's stale then don't eat it." Vio said back.

"Vio...shut up."

"Soooo..." Shadow started. "How are you?"

"Don't talk to me, I don't need friends." Phantom said.

"Where did you even come from Lime?" Green asked.

"None of your business, I wanna know where those other girls came from."

"My stomach hurts." Teal said holding her stomach.

After breakfast the five Links all went into a room alone to discuss matters.

"So, she touched the Four Sword and turned into four?" Red said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious that Red pointed out the obvious, Vio."

"Shadow don't start." Green said getting angry. " I just wanna know where she came from and why she's here, then we can kick her out."

"Or we can just kick them out now."

"No Blue, we have to know why she can turn into four also."

"Maybe everyone can turn into four, Green."

"I doubt that, Shadow didn't when...oh screw it, let them in."

Red opened the door and the girls came in, it was a long moment of stares and awkward silence until Red spoke up.

"Let's go play outside Blue!"

"No, last time we went outside you were attacked by monsters."

"That's because we went to far, I won't go so far this time."

"No!"

"I can go outside and play with you Red." Scarlet said sweetly.

"Come on Red." Blue said harshly, pulling Red out the room to go outside.

"Oh..."

"Don't look so upset, you look pathetic." Teal said rubbing Scarlet's head.

"Hmm? What are you reading Lavender?"

"The Crossroads."

"Oh..." Vio started feeling a bit awkward around her so he just walked away.

.

.

.

Just outside, Blue and Red were tossing a blue ball back and forth to each other.

"I have better things to do." Blue said almost dropping the ball.

"I know, I'm sorry." Red showed Blue his 'Aww' face (which is adorable).

"Red! Blue!"

"Huh? Scarlet" Red said, dropping the ball.

"I wanna play! Teal wouldn't play with me."

"Of course you can play with us! Right Blue? Blue?" Blue had ran off which left Red and Scarlet to play by their selves.

.

.

.

"What cha doing' Green." Lime asked, walking into his room.

"Polishing my sword, get out."

"Okay..."

.

.

.

In Shadows room...

"For the love of...please leave me alone."

"No way Shadow, you're cute." Phantom said poking his cheek.

"OH MY GODDESSES!"

.

.

.

Out side behind the house...

"Blue, let's go and spar!"

"With what weapon, Teal."

"Yours!"

"Hell no I need this."

"Give me!" Teal reached in and grabbed Blue sword and ran off.

"OH HELL NO BITCH GET BACK HERE!" And Blue ran off to get her.

.

.

.

In Green's room...

"Green!"

"Yeah Vio?"

"Where is all my books?"

"Uh..." Green pointed out the window to see Lavender reading Vio's favorite book under Vio's favorite tree.

"I...will be...right..back Green." Vio said giving out his deadly aura.

.

.

.

Later on in the day, the five Links decided to have another little meeting.

"This has gone FAR ENOUGH!" Green declared.

"Scarlet busted my favorite ball on purpose..." Red said tearing up.

"Teal stole my *beeping* sword." Blue said with veins popping out of his head.

"Phantom won't leave me the hell alone." Shadow said folding his arms.

"Lavender completely took over everything, my room, my BOOKS, MY TREE!"

"Calm down Vio, Lime bugs me time to time, wanting to know what I'm doing. We all need to get rid of them and I got some plans."

Evil laughter filled the room...

.

.

.

(A/N) This is just a story about them having plans to get rid of Lime, Teal, Scarlet, Lavender, and Phantom. uh...enjoy this whole thing I guess PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Green, Red, Blue, Vio, Or shadow.

Claimer: I own Lime, Scarlet, Teal, Lavender, Phantom, and this story.

.

.

.

"Ah! Lime what out!"

_Spalsh!_

"..." Lime glared at the empty living room through her wet bangs. "Who...WHO? Scarlet, who did this?"

"Um, I don't.."

"Aaaaahahahaa!" Laughed Green, popping out from behind the couch. "I can't believe you fell for the old bucket trick!" 'That should get her hehe...'

Lime pushed her bangs away from her face, "I knew it." She picked up the bucket and threw it a Green. "IDIOT!"

Green smiled, "Red now!" Red jumped out from the couch and caught the bucket, and quickly poured sand in it then threw it back at Lime and Scarlet, resulting in a very angry/upset pair of girls. "Nice one Red."

"Oh, it's on..." Lime walked past Green and Red towards the bathroom.

While Scarlet just stood there and held back sobs...

.

.

.

"This should chase them away..hehe..." Blue shuddered as he finished tracking mud and water all over the kitchen floor. 'Just hope Vio doesn't come in before SHE does.' He jumped behind the wall and waited.

"Ohh, what's that delicious smell?" Teal waltzed into the kitchen and slipped then shrieked. "AYEEEEEEEEE I'M ALL DIRTY AND OWWW!" She stopped in time to hear Blue snickering, she smirked. "Isn't that Blue's hat in all that mud?"

"WHAT? WHERE?" Blue jumped out from behind the wall and paused, realizing his hat is still on his head. "Aw Damn it."

"Hmmpf, idiot." Teal got up and walked towards the bathroom, only to slip again. "Aw...crap" She got up again and carefully walked towards the bathroom.

.

.

.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself...the plan is simple Shadow."

"Uh, yeah...what about a dictionary?"

Vio scrunched up his face in annoyance, "Wait...I hear footsteps." He quietly stepped over to his door.

"Huh?"

The door flew open, Vio took no time! He swung his enormous Dictionary/Encyclopedia/Thesaurus/Atlas/Bible/History book right smack into Lavender's face. Shadow stood there in shock, 'H-how does he carry a book so...huge?'

Lavender staggered back, and put a hand over her bloody nose. "Ah..." She turned and headed towards the bathroom. Standing behind Lavender was Phantom, with her hand over her bloody nose from which she got when Lavender's head flew back. Phantom too headed for the bathroom.

.

.

.

"Come on Lime!"

"Yeah! I need to get in there too!"

"I really just need a tissue..."

"Same here."

"WILL YOU HOLD ON!" Scarlet shouted at the girls, crowded in front of the bathroom door.

The boys stood in the background, laughing at their perfected plan. "They will realize how bad it is to have one bathroom and will move out from frustration!" Everyone but Green stopped laughing.

"What," Blue started, "that what your brilliant plan? What kind of retard plan was THAT?"

Green stopped, "What?"

Vio shook his head and walked away in shame that he ever believed Green was a great leader.

"Next time, I do the planning!" Blue said proudly.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, the goddess were being very entertained.

**A/N Ugh...I had to re write this so many times...and so many things were going on in my house I was hardly able to write! Chapter 3 will be up...whenever.**


End file.
